Similarities between Steve Jobs and Severus Snape
by JasmineT
Summary: If you really think about it, Severus Snape could be the Steve Jobs of the Wizarding World. SS/HG, a splash of fluff, and lots of laughs :D R


**Author's Note: This was a totally spur of the moment, random idea that emerged from my plot bunnies as I was typing up **_**Take Your Aim**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape or Steve Jobs or Apple...but I really really wish I did (:**

* * *

**The Similiarities between Severus Snape and Steve Jobs **by Jasmine T

_October 5, 2011: Hogwarts Castle_

"Sev come look at this…" A brown haired woman in front of her laptop called.

"What is it?" Snape came into the bedroom and peered over his wife's shoulders. Apparently she was using what muggles called "the internet".

"Steve Jobs just died."

"Steve who…?"

"This amazing man who pretty much saved the muggle universe?" He still blankly stared at her.

"I mean come on, you've probably seen the children holding iPods around Hogwarts haven't you? Thank goodness the magical world finally had an update. And I seriously saw you on Thursday trying to work out Teddy's new iPhone."

"And he saved the muggle universe how…?"

"By creating those gadgets you dunderhead! And now he's dead." She sighed and closed her laptop. As suspected, the top cover of the laptop had a shining white apple on it. "Severus you know how much I'm in love with Apple technology."

"Hmm…So I'm guessing you were quite…fond of this guy as well?"

"Severus don't get jealous…you have to admit, this man was impressive! Even all the floors in the Ministry of Magic use apple technology!" She crossed her arms and smirked. "And without this man, muggle and magic-kind would never have been able to survive in this world!" Snape started to frown, but at that moment, an idea struck Hermione."

"You know Severus…there are actually a lot of similarities between the two of you." She stood up out of her chair and inched closer to Severus. "First of all, I guess the world wouldn't have been able to survive without your espionage in the war."

"Damn right woman." He smirked as she stroked his ego…but she wasn't done yet.

"And for some reason, you and Steve Jobs only wear black, long-sleeved clothes."

"Well it is sensible after all…why waste brain power trying to figure out what to wear on a daily basis?"

"Hmmm… he basically said that too." She smirked and started to circle around him. "Although he has created sooo many innovative things for the world."

"Excuse me? That muggle only created electronics…I've created hundreds of innovative potions and finally figured out the cure for Werewolves!"

"And what was the special ingredient you had to use?"

He paused. "Apples…." With that she gave started to laugh. "Wait….What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Severus…" Hermione smirked. "Not only that, but he is known as an utter perfectionist and drives his workers hard." She started to walk her fingers up his arm. "was ruggedly handsome…" her fingers were higher on his shoulder, "and a total genius." Her fingers found his chin and turned his face towards her. "Just my type… seems like you're the Steve Jobs of the magical world."

He scoffed, took her palm, and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Hmmm… I guess I have to admit…this guy is… interesting."

Then all of a sudden, Hermione started to really really laugh.

"Now what is it you insufferable woman?"

"I just remembered he owns some stocks of Pixar. You know the makers of your favorite muggle movie?"

"What movie?"

"Despicable me!" He blanched and covered his face with his hands. She laughed even more.

"I love how you connect so much with a tall, black-cloaked, villain with a large nose and a secret kind heart." She gave him a hug and giggled.

"Ugh Hermione…I thought you said the man was dead!" She let go of him with a sigh and looked back up at him.

"He is. He just died. But now that I think about it you died my seventh year as well."

"But because of a certain bushy-haired know-it-all I came back to life." He smirked as he looked up at her, but when he saw the light bulb pretty much light up her head, he said:

"Oh don't you dare think about it Hermione…" but he was too late as Hermione Snape bounded out of the room, laughing manically as she went.

* * *

**Author's Note: What made me think about this idea was thinking about Severus Snape's black robes (which shows you where my mind usually is). From there I thought about Steve Jobs and how he always wear black too (: I LOVE APPLE and I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE. If you mix the two together you get one happy and totally awesome confection. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
